Good bye Fratello
by HastalatPasta
Summary: Italy has been noticing something odd about Romano. And one day, Romano goes missing. What has happened to the Southern half?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia nor the characters. Credit goes to their righful owner

kolkolkol

"Fratello? Are you awake?" Italy knocked on the door, hoping for a reply. Lately these days, Romano hasn't been speaking much, nor eating. Still no reply. Italy sighed and slowly opened the door knob, revealing a dark room, but clean and spotless too. And it usual is messy. No Romano. Where did he go? Italy was starting to worry. His fratello would never act like this unless something big has happened.

Italy turned the house upside down looking for Romano. "Fratello!" He shouted. Still no reply. "Did he go to Spain's house?" Italy asked himself and decided to make a phone call.

"Spain, is Fratello at your house?" Italy asked.

"No. Is he not at your house either?" Spain replied.

"I haven't seen him since morning."

"Waahhhhh Romanoooo where did you goo?"

"I'll contact the Nordics and Allies. Can you check with the other countries?"

"I gotcha. Call me when you find out where Romano is."

"Bye." Italy placed the phone down and sat on the sofa. He hasn't it noticed it but, he's been feeling really sad since the disappearence of Romano. Was it cause there was no one to talk to? Or was it that something bad as happened to his fratello? No one knows. Italy got up and went to go make phone calls.

kolkolkol

Italy called everyone to gather in one place since it was faster to explain.

The nordics stayed quiet, which was unusual. Usually, Denmark would start running around with his axe.

"I've called everyone today since I want you to help find my fratello," Italy announced.

England wanted to say something, but then he stopped. America looked down and lookd like he was about to cry. So didthe other allies. China cuddled his panda tighter, and gritted his teeth.

Austria decided to break the silence. "Italy... did you forget the event that happened yesterday?"

"What event?" Italy couldn't remember what happened yesterday, which was strange.

"Ita-chan... the reason Romano didn't wantto talk to you... was because..." Hungary paused and sobbed a little.

"Did something happen to Romano?" Spain questioned.

"That's right, Romano didn't tell you nor Italy..." Finland sighed.

Italy could feel the urge to cry for some reason. Like he would never ever see his fratello ever again. Same goes for Spain.

"Yesterday was..." Austria couldn't say it himself as he looked away.

"The..." Hungary continued.

"Day the two Italy's merged, and Romano decided to disappear so he could keep you alive..." England finished off.

"Wha..." Italy felt tears rolling down. "Fratello... disappeared?"

Spain had nothing to say. Why didn't Romano tell him? Spain fell to his knees, and for some reason, unable to cry. He already knew it was going to happen one day. Maybe that's why he can't cry? For Romano's sake?

Everyone surronding the two looked away, all feeling guilty. Especially for Italy.

"Italy..." Germany went up to him.

"Why did fratello disappear?!" Italy cried on Germany's shoulder as the German embraced him.

Everyone listen to the sobs of the Italian, starting to feel tears as well.

England went up to both Spain and Italy. "There's something I need to give to you both."

Italy looked up, his face looking wrecked.

Spain stood back up weakly, with the help of Prussia.

England got out his wand. "Hoata!"

Nothing happened and Italy and Spain looked confused.

"This was something Romano asked me to do before he left," England put away his wand and looked up.

So did everyone else.

Paper was falling out from the sky. Italy grabbed one and tears welled up in his eyes.

It was a picture of him and Romano when they were little. Italy flipped the paper and there was a message written.

"_I'll say Hi for you to Holy Empire, -Romano"_

Spain grabbed a paper as well. This time it was a picture of Romano headbutting Spain. (Who knew how that picture was taken)

_"Spain you bastard you still owe me a hug dammit! -Romano"_

Soon everyone got a picture of him being with them. Even Germany and France.

Iceland looked confused. "Since when did I get a picture with him..."

Norway coughed. "Who knows~"

Italy looked up the sky once more and saw something falling towards him at high speed.

It kept falling faster, and faster and soon smashed into Italy's face, making him fall backwards. He quickly sat up, and found himself a basket. Full of tomatoes. And a note.

_"Eat them before it rots dammit. And see you later maybe dammit... Tell Spain to dig for the golden tomato I buried some 100 years ago. Tell Germany and France I still hate them. Tell eyebrows his cooking sucks as hell. Don't forget to keep my room clean dammit. (inserts a mustache drawing here) AND WHERE IS MY GELATO YOU STUPID BROTHER?!"_

Italy giggled at the last line.

Everyone was happy and they all sat down, not caring about the dirty floor. They looked up, hoping more things fell down.

"That's pretty much it," England sighed. "He sure left alot of stuff."

Everyone cuddled around Spain and Italy, and all had smiles on their faces.

"Bye bye fratello!" Italy waved to the sky.

aruaruaru

i'll put up another chapter soon. Yes it's still going on D


	2. Chapter 2

500 years later

Italy stood in front of Romano's grave, with a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"It's been 500 years... Are you doing well Fratello?" Italy placed the bouquet of flowers down and smiled.

"I'll see you later fratello," Italy turned arond and starting heading back to his house.

_"Fratello"_

Italy jumped and turned around, and gasped in shocked. He saw Holy Empire and Romano, gently smiling.

"Fratello..! Holy empire!" He ran to them and stopped in front of the two.

"How?"

Holy Empire and Romano looked at each other and grinned.

"_Italy, god has let us live on this world again, but only as astral bodies,"_ Holy Empire smiled. He was all grown up. Taller and handsome too.

_"That's right you bastard! You better appreciate all the hard work we had to do!" _Romano scoffed.

Italy nodded and smiled while crying.

"Welcome back!"

_"We're home!" _Both Romano and Holy empire said at the same time.

kesesesesese

TO BE CONTINUED D

I don't own hetalia. Credit goes to rightful owner :D


End file.
